


I Might Like You

by thirtybuses



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a lot of fluff, fluffcfcasdgsh;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtybuses/pseuds/thirtybuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We couldn’t look at each other in the eye, though that didn’t stop us from sneaking glances. Five out of the twelve times my eyes wandered over to him his eyes were on me. Twelve out of twelve times my heart lurched."</p><p>Hinata's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Might Like You

I can remember the exact moment it happened. I don’t really remember how or why, but it just did. We were sort of just talking and I sort of thought, _I might like you._ Which is kind of weird, especially because it was Kageyama Tobio, of all people. 

We’d just finished packing up the hall and were in the clubroom gathering our things. The conversation wasn’t that interesting, it wasn’t even about volleyball. But I guess it was good that it was just trivial nonsense, I didn’t have to focus on what we were talking about, instead I focused on him. He seemed at ease, content even. It wasn’t often that Kageyama wasn’t intensely glaring at me, even during our conversations about volleyball in which I got to see his rare smiles he was super intense. Not that that’s bad or anything, but when I fell for Kageyama he was completely calm. 

I remember there was sort of an awkward silence after Kageyama finished whatever he had been saying and he looked at me expectantly. I hadn’t been listening though, I’d been gazing at his snowy skin, his sharp jawline, his un-furrowed brows and his eyes. His deep azure eyes that always overthrew everything else in view, I was always drawn to those eyes. 

“Oi,”  
“Huh?”  
“Let’s go, dumbass,” he added for good measure. And like that, we walked home. The dark night blanketing us in comfortable silence. He must’ve been deep in thought, eyes fixed ahead in concentration. Like he was trying to figure something out. He was often like that, on the practises where we decided to try out new tactics. I was pretty distracted too, replaying a single thought in my mind over and over again. _I might like you._

Four words, they were simple, kind of casual too. It wasn’t like a sparks flew or angels sang or anything. Now that I think about it, it could have easily been fate. But it felt more like a natural chain of events lead to it. Even so, that didn’t stop me from freaking about it. I wasn’t really surprised about actually liking him, I was just scared (dead-scared) of getting hurt. Kageyama was definitely not known for his engagement with his emotions, the prospect of rejection was far too palpable. I wasn’t even sure of the weight of my feelings, they were raw and stirring. 

That was the day I fell for Kageyama Tobio. The days after were…..

hell.

absolute.  
hell.

I couldn’t even look him in they eye for fear that he’d figure out how much they affected me. I’d go beet-red every time anybody said our two names in succession. Or even if they just said his name. I remember when he ruffled my hair after a successful spike and I actually started choking. At first he yelled at me, but when I turned a vivid shade of cherry his gaze softened, almost concerned. We didn’t talk after that, not even while we were walking home. In a way I was both disappointed and relieved. Disappointed because I loved talking to Kageyama, about anything and everything (especially volleyball). Relieved because the turbulent thumping of my heart could’ve lead me into saying things that shouldn’t be said. Things like _I might like you._

I spent a lot of time thinking about him. In the day time, when I was with him, all I could think about was rejection. Him refusing to play with me. Us never hanging out ever again. Him not looking me in the eye, god I would miss his eyes. I couldn’t give him up. It would hurt, not being with him. I was too afraid. 

At night, however, I was hopeful. I imagined what his rough palms would feel like against my cheek as he leaned down to slot his lips into place with mine. I imagined that shy smile he does, where the corner of his lips tugged up, while holding my hands. I imagined us poring over volleyball magazines and me rolling on top of him just to annoy him, he would act all irritated but deep inside we’d both know he loved it. 

It seemed impossible, at the time, for my hopeful night-time dreams to become a reality. Kageyama’s behaviour hadn’t changed as far as I could tell, he still acted like he hated me. Sure, I knew that he didn’t. In fact we were probably best friends. But still, he wasn’t exactly flirtatious or anything. If anything with my inability to maintain a regular skin tone or heart rate he’d become a little more awkward. 

There was this one time where I was chatting happily to Nishinoya about Kiyoko, all the while stripping off my shirt, when I bumped into a shirtless Kageyama. The pink blush dusted on his cheeks set me on fire as I bowed seven times and apologised in an embarrassingly squeaky voice. We couldn’t look at each other in the eye, though that didn’t stop us from sneaking glances. Five out of the twelve times my eyes wandered over to him his eyes were on me. Twelve out of twelve times my heart lurched.

I was kind of an idiot. I should’ve known. 

Kageyama Tobio was a jerk, he was brusque and forceful, but he would never hurt me. I was probably his best friend, and he wasn’t an inherently bad person. I shouldn’t have gasped when he told me. 

It was sunset when we were walking home together, his eyes ahead in concentration. I watched him from the corner of my eye, struggling to contain a content hum. And then, all of a sudden, those eyes were piercing mine. Searching mine, for a clue. Something important. I, of course, was the blushing furiously. Maybe that gave him hope, because he sucked in literally all of the air around him and grabbed my shoulders tightly.

“Hinata!” he hissed seriously. I was sort of scared that he had found me out.  
“Huh? What? Do you want fight?” I said without as much vigour as I should’ve. My heart was in my throat and I wasn’t ready for this. I didn’t want to lose him.  
“No!” he had snapped angrily. Typical Kageyama. 

“I-I uh, need to tell you something,” he mumbled, the menace being replaced with shyness. We stood there for ages, sort of just staring at each other. It must’ve looked weird to everyone passing us, but I couldn’t trust myself to speak. 

“I-I uh, might like you,”

*Gasp*

—————

Back then those hopeful dreams seemed out of reach. I was kind of an idiot, I should’ve known. Kisses littered down my cheek are my reality. Hand holding and volleyball conversations are my reality. Our love is my reality.


End file.
